


Bratnia dusza

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Soul Bond
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legenda głosi, że na mieszkańców Beacon Hills rzucono zaklęcie, dzięki któremu będą w stanie rozpoznać swoją bratnią duszę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mam pięć rozpoczętych fików. Naprawdę nie powinnam zaczynać kolejnego...
> 
> Siedem rozdziałów jest liczbą orientacyjną. Możliwe, że będzie więcej, ale możliwe także, że zamknę historię w mniejszej liczbie słów. Czas pokaże. 
> 
> I ostatnia rzecz. Bierzcie pod uwagę, że tagiem jest Soul Bond a nie Soulmate AU. Nie mylcie ich, bo to dwie różne rzeczy. 
> 
> Zatem zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

_Dawno, dawno temu do wioski, która później znana będzie jako Beacon Hills, przybyła młoda Uzdrowicielka._

_Znanym zwyczajem podróżowała od osady do osady, oferując wiedzę na temat ziół i czarów. Pewnego dnia na drodze do pobliskiego lasu napotkała wyniszczonego samotnością Wilkołaka._

_Mężczyzna przybył na dziewicze tereny Nowego Świata w poszukiwaniu zaginionego stada, nie wiedząc, że statek z jego rodziną zatonął podczas wielkiego sztormu. Postradał rozum na wieść o utracie bliskich. Biedak powrócił do stanu nieokiełznanej, wilczej natury. Nic nie mogło mu pomóc — z wyjątkiem łaskawych objęć śmierci._

_Lecz skądże mogła o tym wiedzieć młoda Uzdrowicielka wychowana w niechęci do wilkołaków? Dziewczyna na widok potwornego człekokształtnego zwierzęcia czmychnęła do lasu w poszukiwaniu ziela zdolnego obezwładnić bestię — zwało się ono tojadem, wilczym zielem._

_Odnalazła niebieski kwiat na skraju terytorium tamtejszego stada; ledwie zdołała wyrwać sadzonkę, gdy Wilkołak przypuścił atak. Lecz Los nie przewidział dla niej śmierci tego pamiętnego dnia._

_Przeciwnie, na ratunek biednej niewieście przyszedł Alfa miejscowej watahy. W porę powstrzymał Wilkołaka, spychając go w przepaść. Rozpaczliwe wycie wiatr roznosił wśród drzew jeszcze przez długie lata, lecz słyszeli je tylko ci, których dotknął podobny los. Byli wilkami bez stada. Wyklętymi. Nazwano ich Omegami._

_Jakiś czas później, gdy zakwitła wiosna, Los pobłogosławił Alfę Hale'a i Uzdrowicielkę dzieciątkiem. Natura obdarzyło je magią druidów, lecz poskąpiła siły i dzikości wilkołaków. Tak narodził się pierwszy Emisariusz rodu Hale, na zawsze splatając obie ścieżki przeznaczenia._

_Szczęśliwa i bezpieczna matka rzuciła zaklęcie na swoją nową rodzinę. Od tego dnia momentu każdy członek rodu był w stanie rozpoznać bratnią duszę, odnajdując w jej towarzystwie spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Zaklęcie nosiło nazwę Kotwicy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drugi rozdział. Nie wiem, niestety, kiedy będzie następny...

Któregoś dnia Stiles zapukał do jego drzwi przemoczony do suchej nitki. Chris wpuścił go, zastanawiając się, jaka to nadprzyrodzona istota mogłaby zmusić nastolatka do biegania w taką pogodę. I dlaczego najpierw nie udał się do Scotta.

Gdzieś między korytarzem a łazienką uzyskał odpowiedź na oba pytania. Najwyraźniej wypowiedział je nieświadomie, jeszcze bardziej pesząc już i tak mocno zdenerwowanego Stilesa.

Chris pamiętał, że przeprosił za stan mieszkania, nawet starał się ogarnąć brudne ubrania do kosza, żeby zachować odrobinę godności i nie prezentować nastolatkowi własnej bielizny.

Wyszedł z łazienki, niosąc suchy ręcznik, tłumaczył coś na temat braku czystych koszulek na zmianę, gdy dostrzegł, że Stiles stał przed uchylonymi drzwiami do pokoju Allison. Chris w porę powstrzymał się przed odepchnięciem go i zatrzaśnięciem ich z głuchym trzaskiem; robił tak, za każdym razem, gdy wracał z bezowocnego patrolu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział jego wnętrze, prawdopodobnie podczas jednego z pijackich momentów, gdy zanosił się szlochem jak dziecko. Dziękował opatrzności za kaca i zaniki pamięci.

Coś takiego było w obrazie złamanego nastolatka tkwiącego przed uchylonymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do pogrążonego w ciemności pokoju. Stał tam, trzęsąc się z zimna, z drżącą wargą i kroplami wody spływającymi po policzkach. Chris odwrócił wzrok. Powiedział coś, nie pamiętał co, może chciał się dowiedzieć, czy napije się czegoś ciepłego, a może zwyczajnie bełkotał.

Wreszcie, gdy Stiles się poruszył, Chris nie wiedział, co poradzić. Wewnętrznie rozdarty między zakazaniem wejścia, zbezczeszczenia swoją obecnością jej pokoju, ostatniego namacalnego dowodu jej istnienia. Allison nie należała tylko do niego, miała przecież przyjaciół, jednak jako ojciec uzurpował sobie do niej niepodzielne prawo, łudząc się żałosną nadzieją, że... Nie dociekał, czego oczekiwał, zachowując go w takim stanie od... od tamtego dnia. Po prostu czuł, że musiał tak postąpić.

Stiles jednak nie wszedł do środka. Zawahał się, zanim jednym ruchem zatrzasnął drzwi. Długo nie podnosił wzroku, chociaż z całą pewnością czuł, że Chris uważnie mu się przyglądał, domagał odpowiedzi, chociaż nie zadał żadnego pytania. Dzieliły ich ledwie dwa drobne kroki, ale zdawało mu się, że to przepaść, próżnia między opłakującym córkę ojcem a złamanym nastolatkiem, przesiadującym całymi dniami przy łóżku pogrążonego w śpiączce ojca.

Obaj mieli swoje złudzenia, czcze marzenia, którym zaprzeczał zdrowy rozsądek, lecz serce dyktowało własne warunki. Czy można się oprzeć jego argumentom?

Może to właśnie ta wspólna, chociaż jakże różna, nadzieja skłoniła Chrisa do zaproponowania Stilesowi suchego ręcznika, wysunięcia niezobowiązującego zaproszenia do salonu i propozycji gorącej herbaty.

Po tygodniu zaczęły znikać puste butelki po whisky. Systematycznie uzupełniał zapasy, po czym równie skrupulatnie je opróżniał, wciąż jednak w szafce z alkoholem panował porządek. Coraz rzadziej potykał się o brudne ubrania w łazience, przestało brakować czystych ręczników, do pomieszczeń ponownie docierało świeże powietrze. Chrisowi zajęło całe dwa dni zorientowanie się, że to wcale nie zasługa wynajętej sprzątaczki.

Po dwóch tygodniach na stoliku ponownie pojawiły się książki i rozrzucone, luźne notatki. Części z nich Chris nawet nie rozumiał, niektóre zdarzyło mi się nadepnąć, zostawiając ślad buta na rycinie przedstawiającej jakąś dziwaczną istotę. _Potwór miesiąca_ , głosił komentarz na marginesie. Prychnął i wracał do swojego gabinetu, ignorując pochrapujący na kanapie kłębek.

Za piątym razem, kiedy Stiles zaprzeczyły, że nie, nie był głodny, bo zdążył zjeść w szkole, Chris nie wytrzymał i skorzystał z dobroci pełnej lodówki, której także nie uzupełnił osobiście. Pora podziękować opiekującemu się nim chochlikowi. A nie ma nic lepszego niż domowej roboty zapiekanka. Nie umknął mu cień uśmiechu na ustach pilnie przygotowującego się do sprawdzianu nastolatka.

Pierwszy raz od tygodni ktoś go potrzebował. Boże, jak mu tego brakowało.

Po miesiącu w łazience zauważył szczoteczkę do zębów i przybory do golenia. Jego jedyną reakcją była uniesiona brew. W porównaniu z dorobieniem sobie osobnego zestawu kluczy przybory toaletowe wydawały się nieszkodliwe.

Po pięciu tygodniach potknął się o torbę sportową leżącą przy wejściu do salonu. Następnego dnia zaproponował Stilesowi komodę w pokoju gościnnym. I łóżko.

— Ze względów bezpieczeństwa — wyjaśnił, gdy padło nieuniknione pytanie o powód nagłej zmiany zdania.

Zamiast opuszczonego, zawstydzonego wzorku Stiles zaprezentował mu słaby uśmiech i uniesione prowokacyjnie brwi. Chris zanotował ten drobny sukces, podejrzewając, prawdopodobnie całkiem słusznie, sądząc po nikłym oporze ze strony nastolatka, że cała akcja została strategicznie rozplanowana.

Po dwóch miesiącach stworzyli coś na kształt symbiozy. Nawet jeżeli się do tego nie przyznawali, potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Stiles pilnował, żeby Chris nie upijał się za każdym razem, gdy przechodził obok pokoju Allison. W zamian Chris zmuszał Stilesa do jedzenia regularnych posiłków i wstawania rano do szkoły. Odbierał go także ze szpitala, gdy godziny wizyt dobiegały końca. Opiekowali się sobą, mimo to żaden nie ingerował w życie drugiego.

Być może powinni. Być może gdyby Chris zapytał, dlaczego Stiles czasami znikał bez powodu, dlaczego po powrocie go unikał i dopiero po szkole decydował się wyjaśnić, że poprzedniego wieczoru wrócił do swojego domu po parę rzeczy i nie potrafił, nie mógł, _nie był_ _w stanie_ odejść, zostawić tego za sobą... Jego łzy były dla Chris wystarczająco niezręczne, żeby porzucił temat, nie oferując pocieszenia. Zbyt dobrze rozumiał, dlaczego Stiles wolał w takiej chwili spać we własnym łóżku, nieważne jak bolesne mogło się to wydawać. Gdyby Chris nie uciekał przed konfrontacją z przerażonym własnym życiem nastolatkiem, być może wtedy zauważyłby, że wszystkie te wymówki to tylko półprawdy. Powinien zapytać, Boże, naprawdę powinien zadać właściwe pytania, kiedy jeszcze miał okazję i wszystko nie odwróciło się w jeden, wielki chaos, nad którym nikt nie panował.

Lawina zaczyna się od drobnych incydentów, swoistych kamieni spadających wzdłuż zbocza. Najpierw turla się ich kilka. Po chwili zaczyna drżeć ziemia. Z początku wydaje się, że to drobne zawroty głowy, zmiana ciśnienia albo zbyt pośpiesznie wypita kawa, jednak nadal trudno złapać równowagę. Co gorsze wraz z kamieniami spada także piasek, a ziemia pod nogami chwieje się coraz mocniej, aż w końcu utrzymanie się na nogach staje się praktycznie niemożliwe.

Tak, lawina była dobrą metaforą ich sytuacji. Adekwatną.

Po dwóch miesiącach wspólnego dzielenia przestrzeni Chris zaczął skupiać się na szczegółach. Co, musiał przyznać, okazało się dużo trudniejsze niż zakładał. Stiles, z godną podziwu systematycznością i skrupulatnością, biorąc pod uwagę, że był bardzo nadpobudliwym nastolatkiem, zacierała po sobie wszelkie ślady albo znajdował przekonujące wymówki. Widać bycie synem szeryfa wiązało się z przyswojeniem pary przydatnych do przetrwania umiejętności.

Z początku chodziło jedynie o kilka zadrapań i siniaków. Na policzku, na szyi, na ramionach, na dłoniach. Ziemia pod paznokciami, której Stiles nie miał siły wyszorować, gdy wracał późnym wieczorem. Wszystko to mógł wyjaśnić treningami, czego nie omieszkał Chrisowi wypomnieć, słysząc o jedno zbyt bliskie prawdy pytanie za dużo.

Podbite oko i rozcięta warga, podobno na skutek bójki w szkole. Chris nie popierał przemocy, ale nie mógł nic poradzić. Nie był ojcem Stilesa, nie mógł pojawić się w szkole, domagając się wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Nikt tego od niego nie wymagał. Być może nawet on sam uznał się za przewrażliwionego zgreda. Powinien posłuchać przeczucia, Boże, jak bardzo żałował, że zapomniał o najważniejszej rzeczy, której nauczył go Gerarda, prawdopodobnie jedynej pożytecznej nauce, jaką mu przekazał: _zawszy ufaj swojej intuicji_.

Melissa zadzwoniła do niego wściekła, informując, że powinien odebrać Stilesa ze szpitala. Nie wiedziała, co takiego się stało, nie chciał im powiedzieć, co oznaczało zaangażowanie osób trzech, a to nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło. Nie w przypadku McCallów. Podobno odmawiał nawet rozmowy ze Scottem. Upierał się, a Melissa, niech ją licho weźmie, zgodziła się zadzwonić po Chrisa.

Na szpitalnym korytarzu Stilesa otaczała trzyosobowa grupka: Melissa, siedząca na sąsiednim krześle, głaskała uspokajająco jego ramię. Odwróceni bokiem do wejścia stali Scott i Lydia. Gdy Chris podszedł, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji, cała trojka poderwała głowy. Na widok ich spojrzeń po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł strach. I wstyd.

Pierwsza wzrok odwróciła Melissa. Dostrzegł wypieki na jej policzkach, które świadczyć mogły praktycznie o wszystkim, jednak dziwny dreszcz, przebiegający mu po plecach na widok zmieszanej miny Scotta, zapowiadał najgorsze rozwiązania. McCall sztywno skinął głową i uciekał wzrokiem. Dopiero jednak skrzywiona mina Lydii podpowiedziała mu, jak niemile widziany okazał się gościem.

Na końcu Chris zwrócił uwagę na Stilesa, który patrzył na swoje splecione ręce.

— Byłem w środku — powiedział ochrypniętym głosem. — Wszedłem do środka.

Mówił, jakby dopuścił się czegoś niewybaczalnego. W pierwszej chwili Chris nie zrozumiał, czego dotyczyło wyznanie Stilesa. Podobnie jak zgromadzona trojka. Wszyscy prawdopodobnie pomyśleli o tym samym: _Nemeton_. Jednak Stilesa pokręcił głową.

— Nie tam — parsknął, spoglądając z ukosa na Chrisa. — Tam.

Po chwili patrzył mu w oczy, gdy mówił:

— Wszedłem do środka.

Melissa opiekuńczym gestem objęła Stilesa.

— Już dobrze, kochanie. Wszystko w porządku — pocieszała, masując jego ramię i przytulając mocniej do piersi. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— W kółko powtarzał, żebyśmy po ciebie... pana zadzwonili. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić — zawahał się Scott.

Podrapał się po głowie, unikając wzroku Chrisa.

— Wiesz, o czym on mówi? — zapytała ostro Melissa, spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem.

— Tak, chyba tak — przyznał z wahaniem.

Bo tak, domyślał się, czego dotyczyło wyznanie Stilesa.

— Przepraszam.

Brzmiał na tak słabego, że Chris zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ich umowa w czymkolwiek pomogła, czy nie dołożyła więcej ciężaru na te chuderlawe ramiona i bólu do zranionego serca.

— To nie pierwszy raz — ciągnął nastolatek.

Trzy pary oczu ponownie przyglądały się Chrisowi z nieufnością i czymś, czego nie zamierzał identyfikować. Być może dlatego, że nazywając to coś, stałoby się ono bardziej... prawdziwe.

— Wiem — przyznał ze spokojem. To zwróciło uwagę Stilesa, który niepewnie wysunął się ramion Melissy. — Wiem — powtórzył, a nastolatek skinął.

Ponieważ wiedział. Wiedział praktycznie od początku. I nic z tym nie zrobił, chociaż powinien...

Kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy, nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć nagłego przypływu nadziei. Sam, zupełnie trzeźwy, w pustym domu. Na myśl nasuwał mu się tylko jeden powód uchylonych drzwi do pokoju Allison. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do wnęki, zaglądając do środka. W korytarzu panowała ciemność, więc ktokolwiek zakradł się do jego sanktuarium, nie będzie wiedział, co w niego uderzyło.

Coś jednak go powstrzymało przed wejście. To samo uczucie, które nawiedzało go ilekroć próbował przestąpić próg bez wsparcia whisky. Strach. Niemoc. Ból. Zamarł z odbezpieczonym pistoletem w dłoniach i czekał niezdolny do wykonania decydującego kroku. Nasłuchiwał.

Szloch. Zdławiony szloch unosił się w pokoju, a Chris stał w progu uchylonych drzwi gotowy zabić intruza. Tylko, że nie intruz siedział skulony w kącie. To nie intruz wszedł do pokoju Allison, do pokoju własnej przyjaciółki. Tym intruzem nie było żadne tajemnicze stworzenie, o którym milczał rodzinny bestiariusza, ani nawet zwykły włamywacz.

Chris ledwie odnalazł drogę do łazienki. Zwymiotował, ale nawet to nie zdołało zagłuszyć obezwładniającego strachu i żalu, zawodu, jaki przeżył na widok Stilesa. Ani myśli, która pojawiła się wbrew jego woli, myśli tak obrzydliwej, że żołądek znów boleśnie się skręcał. Kwaśny smak na języku doskonale oddawał naturę tej myśli.

_Dlaczego nie zabiłem cię, gdy miałem okazję. To ty powinieneś nie żyć. To twoja wina._

Od tamtego wieczoru nie ośmielił się zabraniać Stilesowi wizyt w pokoju córki. Upewniał się tylko, że panował w nim taki sam, niezmącony niczyją obecnością porządek. Za każdym razem wszystkie przedmioty spoczywały tak, jak Allison je zostawiła przed wyjściem na ostatnie polowanie.

Zanim opuścili szpital, Stiles poszedł odwiedzić szeryfa, a Chris wrócił do samochodu, nie mogąc znieść przeszywających spojrzeń Melissy. Nie musiała nic mówić, żeby zrozumiał, że _powinien_ zniknąć z życia Stilesa, zanim nie wyrządzi w nim większej szkody. Nie ufała mu, żadne z nich mu nie ufało, odkąd przycisnął pistolet do skroni bezbronnego nastolatka z zamiarem pociągnięcia za spust. To, czego sobie jeszcze nie uświadomili, to fakt, że ten biedny nastolatek stał się bardziej niebezpieczny od niego. Bardziej zdesperowany.

Po godzinie Stiles zajął miejsce pasażera.

— Teraz pomyślą, że się pieprzymy, prawda? — zapytał cichym głosem, spoglądając na opustoszały parking.

— Tak.

— Cholera — zaklął Stiles. — To zamierzałem...

— Wiem — przyznał zmęczony.

Wrócili do apartamentu, gdzie rozstali się w korytarzu, zapominając o zimnej kolacji na stole.

Od tamtego dnia Chris zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ich niepisana umowa może wyglądać z zewnątrz. Krótko po śmierci siostry, odpowiedzialnej za podpalenie domu z uwięzioną w piwnicy rodziną, jego żona popełniła samobójstwo, a ojciec zaginął bez śladu. Ledwie pół roku później w wyniku tragicznego wypadku zginęła Allison.

Tak wyglądał dla świata i przez minione trzy miesiące nie zrobił nic, aby to zmienić. Powinien. Kolejna z rzeczy, którą powinien był zrobić. Ale nie zrobił.

Na domiar złego jako samotny facet po przejściach przygarnął zagubionego chłopca, którego ojciec cudem przeżył strzelaninę, ale lekarzom nie udało się wybudzić go ze śpiączki farmakologicznej. Jako samotny facet zajmujący się handlem brodnią i okazjonalnymi polowaniami na dziką zwierzynę dał schronienie bezbronnemu, kruchemu nastolatkowi. Jak źle mogło to wyglądać z punktu wiedzenia postronnych obserwatorów, przekonał się niespełna dwa tygodnie później.

O wypadku dowiedział się od wściekłej Melissy McCall żądającej wyjaśnień. O polowaniu, a w konsekwencji o prowadzonym potajemnie śledztwie, od zaprzyjaźnionego łowcy, który wciąż lubił go na tyle, żeby wspomnieć o ich wspólnym znajomym Alfie. Kłopot w tym, że o powrocie Dereka Chris dowiedział się jako drugi. Kilka dni po fakcie.

Dotarł do domu McCallów w dwadzieścia minut, ale siedział w samochodzie przez dobrą godzinę, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń, zanim zdecydował się wejść do paszczy lwa.

Zawiódł, znowu zawiódł. Tylko cudem nie skończyło się to śmiercią, po raz kolejny na jego warcie. Powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić, tylko czy można przejść do porządku dziennego ze świadomością, że ochrona życia tych nastolatków było jego zadaniem. Priorytetem. Mottem zawartym w Kodeksie. Wszystkim, co powinno być najważniejsze, a okazało się nieistotne.

Już przez telefon Melissa wydawała się poruszona, ale to, w jakim stanie zastał ją po przekroczeniu progu, zdawało się nie oddawać w najmniejszym stopniu furii, która szukała ujścia.

Poderwała się z kanapy, na której leżał nieprzytomny, poobijany Stiles, i ruszyła w jego kierunku. Cudem powstrzymała się przed spoliczkowaniem go, chociaż Chris widział napięte mięśnie dłoni. Przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, zanim przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Zaufaliśmy ci!

Przeszła do innej części domu. Miała łzy w oczach. Scott stał rozdarty między chęcią pocieszenia jej, a czuwaniem nad zdrowiem przyjaciela. W końcu ojciec skinął mu, żeby pobiegł za matką. Chris przypuszczał, że zamierzał wprowadzić go w sytuację.

Zwątpił w swoją teorię, kiedy po kilku, długich minutach milczenia, McCall jedynie uważnie mu się przyglądał. Za dobrze znał to spojrzenie, żeby nie zorientować się, że był o coś podejrzany. W życiu Chris spotkał kilku agentów federalnych w związku z polowaniami, potrafił ocenić, kiedy rozważają aresztowanie go, lecz wstrzymują się przez wzgląd na brak wystarczających dowodów. Zawsze działający zgodnie z literą prawa, nawet tam, gdy należało działać bardziej bezpośrednimi metodami.

W innych okoliczności pewnie nie zdecydowałby się zainicjować rozmowy, jednak widok Stilesa spowodował zbyt wiele wspomnień. Chciał, żeby ktoś odwrócił jego uwagę.

— Co się stało?

— Zaatakował go jakiś zwierzak, gdy błąkał się samotnie po lesie.

_Gdzie wtedy byłeś?_ wisiało niedopowiedziane w powietrzu. Chris nie wiedział, ile może zdradzić, więc tylko przytaknął, dając znać, że przyjął obie informacje wiadomości. Najwyraźniej agent federalny w McCallu nie zamierzał odpuścić, bo mężczyzna wyprostował się i ze schowanymi w kieszeniach dłońmi, zbliżył się do Chrisa, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. 

— Nie wiem, co dzieje się między tobą a tym dzieciakiem. — Wskazał na Stilesa ruchem głowy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Chrisa. — Wiem natomiast, że cokolwiek to jest, jest sprzeczne z prawem.

Jeżeli spodziewał się dostrzec w jego oczach niepewność spowodowaną twardym tonem, jakie go z pewnością  podczas przesłuchań podejrzanych, musiał się zawieść, kiedy Chris odpowiedział równie poważnym spojrzeniem.  Nie zrobił nic, za co musiałby się czuć winny. Przynajmniej  nie  w świetle prawa. W kwestii wyrzutów sumienia... Ostatnio nabrał doświadczenia w ignorowaniu go. 

M inęło pięć dnia, zanim Stiles pojawił się pod drzwiami jego apartamentu, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, czy nadal był w nim mile widziany. Zamierzał tylko zabrać swoje rzeczy, jednak Chris zaprosił go do swojego gabinetu. Usiedli przy biurku, na którym rozłożona była mapa i zdjęcia Dereka Hale'a kupującego dwie kawy na stacji benzynowej. Oba datowane na dzień przed wypadkiem Stilesa. 

— Muszę go znaleźć. Po prostu muszę — oznajmił nastolatek, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Zrozumiem, jeżeli nie będziesz chciał się mieszać, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się u McCallów... — zawiesił głos, jakby czegoś oczekiwał.

Otrzymał jedynie krótkie, potwierdzające mruknięcie.

— Rozumiem, że nawaliłem. Dałeś mi... to coś, co pomogło mi stanąć na nogi, właściwie, to nie dałeś mi tego jakoś intencjonalnie, bardziej sam uczepiłem się podłamanego staruszka, który...

Tym razem zasłużył sobie na prychnięcie.

— Staruszka... Zdołałbym cię powalić w dwie sekundy — poinformował go Chris.

Stiles zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

— Mogę nie mieć super zmysłów, ale nadal potrafię się bronić — odparł zaczepnie.

— Kij bejsbolowy może się złamać...

— Przerzuciłem się na aluminiowy.

— ...albo możesz go zgubić — naciskał Chris.

Stiles jeszcze nie zrozumiał, do czego zmierzał, ale obaj mieli czas. Tym razem rozegrają to we właściwy sposób.

— Możesz mnie trenować — zaproponował nastolatek, wiercą się w twardym fotelu. — Jeżeli chcesz, rzecz jasna. Jestem pojętnym uczniem.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — zainteresował się, marszcząc brwi.

— Ponieważ w twoim najlepszym interesie jest, żeby nic mi się nie stało? — spróbował Stiles.

Chris nie musiał udawać obojętności, bo naprawdę ten argument nie zrobił na nim wrażenia.

— Albo możesz potrzebować wsparcia, no wiesz, podczas polowań, pogoni, nagłych zmian akcji... Takich rzeczy.

Stiles zaliczył drugie podejście i ponownie oblał, chociaż tym razem zbliżył się do poprawnej odpowiedzi. Chris przez chwilę zastanawiał się, który z nich tak naprawdę stara się coś przekazać drugiemu, a który tej nauki potrzebował. Może obaj uczyli się czegoś od siebie nawzajem?

— Wiem, że chcesz usłyszeć, jak strasznie żałuję, że poszedłem sam na to spotkanie, i tak, powinienem był ktoś powiadomić, najlepiej ciebie, skoro włamałem ci się do skrzynki. — Chris uniósł znacząco brew. **—** Och, daj spokój, musiałem, dobra? Sam byś mi pewnie nie powiedział, wierząc, że w ten sposób ochronisz mnie przed pobiegnięciem za nim i... właściwie to dokładnie to zrobiłem, więc może miałbyś trochę racji...

Stiles zamilkł, patrząc mu w oczy, w których kryła się niezachwiana determinacja. Dobry początek.

— To, co chciałem od ciebie usłyszeć, to obietnica, że nigdy więcej, po żadnym pozorem, nieważne, jak nagła będzie potrzeba, nie ukradniesz broni zarejestrowanej na moje nazwisko — wyjaśnił Chris, chociaż to, co powiedział Stiles był właściwą odpowiedzią od samego początku. Po prostu zapomniał o tym drobnym szczególe.

— Och, to. O tym rzeczywiście nie pomyślałem — przyznał Stiles.

Jego uszy zrobiły się nagle bardzo czerwone.

— Ale miałem rację, prawda?

Nastolatki, wydawało im się, że były wystarczająco urocze, żeby wszystko uszło im płazem. Nawet flirtowanie z facetem trzy razy starszym od nich.

— Jeżeli oddasz mi pistolet, pomyślę o treningach — poinformował Chris.

— Nie mógłbym go przypadkiem...

— Nie.

— Jasne. W porządku. Twoje zasady — zaśmiał się, a Chris doszedł do wniosku, że dał się oszukać naprawdę cwanemu lisowi. — Więc skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko...

Uniósł sugestywnie brew.

— Lepiej idź spać. I zamelduj się u Melissy.

Chris skrzywił się na samą myśl, o co inni go podejrzewali.

— Odnośnie tego...

— Później się tym zajmiemy.

Stiles tylko skinął, zbierając się do wyjścia. Chris postanowił, że nie będzie go trzymał w niepewności do rana.

— Podobno Derek wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Nie wiadomo, po co się tutaj pojawił.

Stiles wahał się przez chwilę.

— Wiem, kiedy wróci.

Chris skinął w odpowiedzi.

— Będziemy gotowi.


End file.
